narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Suzu
Haru Suzu(鈴大春,Suzu Hara) was a legendary ninja who led the Suzu Clan prior to and after the formation of the Land of Sunshine. After allying with his rival, Mategai Ryou. Background After having trained under Funi Osawa, Hara and a few other left the village to train. After many years of training and travelling the Suzu Clan had learned and mastered the Light Release. Haru believed that the clan needed a strong leader so he set out to find the Sharingan. While looking for an Uchiha he ran into who took the young man and trained him in kenjutsu. He later created Takuma and left the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After two months he had retuned with the kekkei genkai, he was later announced the new leader of the Suzu Clan. When they needed to find a home they went to the Land of Sunshine. After setting up Yōkōgakure Haru did not trust Kohara an set out to kill him. When they fought they almost destroyed the land of Sunshine. so Kohara sacrificed himself to save the country and the two villages, killing him and Haru in the process. Appearance Haru was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, blonde hair that had a slight, orange tint to it. In his younger days, his hair shoulder-length and he wore the standard Suzu clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Madara tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. Personality Haru was a very confident and prideful man. Haru was considered cruel as when he killed a innocent Uchiha to take his Sharingan. After loosing a battle with the Osawa Clan he killed off his remaining clansmen. People of the Suzu and Osawa clans had tried to coup d'état but all flailed. Abilities Haru is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the most powerful that has ever been produced within the Suzu Clan. The fact that he fought and survived every battle he ever fought with Kohara Osawa. Kenjutsu During his time with Fuguki Suikazan, Haru was trained in kenjutsu, and became a skilled swordsman. He also created the Takuma, and the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these kenjutsu skills, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of Suzu clan members without killing them. He was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple samurai, and even deflect their barrage of chakra blasts. He even skilfully blocked an attack from , a famous master swordsman, who acknowledged Haru's ability with this combat form. Haru's lethal swordsmanship is shown to very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Roku Nori. Physical Prowess Nature Transformation Dōjutsu Sharingan Despite not being an Uchiha he mastered the Shringan in two days a feat which he received significant praise for. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes whilst confronting him. He is also able to control animals with his Sharingan.